


mating season

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: (Mild I promise), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, gaping, this is like straight up furry porn idk how else to say it but raiden gets yiffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: Raiden would have yelled at him, but at that moment, he breathed in, and a thick, heady scent that he’d never experienced before hit him like a ton of bricks, making him go lightheaded for a second before he shook it off, and all of the pieces fell into place at once.Sam wasn’t in danger. He was in a rut.-alternatively: raiden takes care of his werewolf boyfriend





	mating season

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self-indulgent, and not for people who don't like big anthro wolf dick so if thats not your thing, here's your chance to turn around. i wont judge you anymore than you're judging me

He was standing in line at the supermarket when his phone buzzed in his pocket, several times in rapid succession. 

 

[12:30]  **Sam:** where are u

[12:30]  **Sam:** please come home

[12:30]  **Sam:** very urgent

 

Raiden stared at the messages with an eyebrow raised for a few seconds before rolling his eyes. “Very urgent” was Sam’s way of saying “sort of important, but not life or death”, and Raiden still had stuff to do.

 

[12:32] I’m busy. You’re going to have to wait a while.

[12:32] What’s wrong?

 

He put his phone back in his pocket, waiting for the line to creep along. It was a busy day, almost everyone in front of him had a full cart, and it was going at a snail’s pace. About 10 minutes later, Raiden took out his phone again out of boredom, and was tapping through a few meaningless notifications when he realized that Sam had never messaged him back.

 

[12:44] Sam?

 

He stared at the texts, willing even the grey bubble indicating that someone on the other end was typing to appear, and came up with nothing. That was… unusual. For the most part, Sam responded to texts within minutes of getting them, unless he didn’t have access to his phone, but Raiden couldn’t think of any reason he wouldn’t have it on his person now. 

 

Anxiety twisted in his stomach, and he bit his lip as he tried not to think about it. Sam was… probably fine. He had most likely just gone to take a shower, or something like that. But the combination of Sam’s earlier texts and the lack of an answer to Raiden’s question were not sitting well with him, and he was growing steadily more impatient as he waited to check out, tapping his fingers against the bar of his cart as he waited.

 

When he finally paid, he practically ran out of the store, shoving his groceries into his car before speeding away, knuckles tight on the steering wheel. It was nothing, it was almost  _ definitely _ nothing, but still, he needed to check and be sure. Just in case.

 

Raiden left the groceries in the car when he arrived at his building. He could pick them up later, it wasn’t a big deal. What  _ was _ a big deal was getting upstairs, getting into his apartment, and figuring out what exactly was going on.

 

He fumbled with his keys for a few tense seconds before slamming the door open, and the first thing he noticed upon entering his apartment was Sam, lying face down on the couch, unmoving, and completely naked. 

 

That was… weird. Raiden shut the door behind him, hurrying forwards, and immediately was hit by something else out of the ordinary- the temperature.  _ Someone _ had turned the thermostat down until the apartment was absolutely frigid, and Raiden shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. However, despite the coldness of the room around him, heat was radiating off of Sam so intensely that Raiden could feel it more than a foot away. He reached out a hand to touch the bare skin of Sam’s back, and found it to be almost burningly hot. His body felt like a furnace.

 

At the touch, Sam let out a groan, body shuddering and spine twisting to a position where he was propped up on his elbows, staring blearily around him. His face was shiny with sweat, cheeks flushed a dark red, and his eyes looked glazed over, but the moment he saw Raiden, a smile broke out over his face, and his muscles rippled as he practically leapt off the couch and tackled Raiden to the floor, lying on top of him.

 

“Hey,” Sam murmured, voice deep and raw sounding. He licked across Raiden’s mouth before pressing his face into the crook of Raiden’s neck, beard scratching sensitive skin. That was weird and intimate, but not nearly as much as the movement of his hips, tiny little thrusts that rubbed him against the rough fabric of Raiden’s jeans.

 

Raiden would have yelled at him, but at that moment, he breathed in, and a thick, heady scent that he’d never experienced before hit him like a ton of bricks, making him go lightheaded for a second before he shook it off, and all of the pieces fell into place at once.

 

Sam wasn’t in danger. He was in a rut.

 

“You asshole,” Raiden grumbled, shoving at Sam’s shoulders. After a moment, Sam’s hand stopped worming its way under his shirt, and he sat up, straddling Raiden’s legs, still trying to grind against anything he could. His cock jutted out, thick and hard, bouncing slightly with his movements. “You know I thought you were dying, right?”

 

When they had started doing  _ whatever  _ they were doing right now- messing around, dating, the semantics of it didn’t really matter- Sam had warned him about this. Being a werewolf came with a lot of great perks- the healing factor, the enhanced senses, and the ability to turn into a fucking wolf were all, if Raiden was forced to admit it, pretty damn cool. What wasn’t nearly as cool was the fact that occasionally, without any degree of warning, Sam would enter an uncontrollable, hormone-addled state where he felt like his two options were fuck the nearest available person, or be burned alive from the inside. 

 

Sam had told him it could get ugly, depending on how long it had been since his last rut, how many other wolves were in the area, and his general disposition at the time. Right now, Raiden was feeling less fear, and more irritation at the naked, horny werewolf sitting on his legs. His feet were getting pins and needles.

 

“I  _ am  _ dying,” Sam faux-moaned, completely ruining any semblance of illusion by winking. His pupils were so dilated that only the thinnest sliver of brown iris was visible around them, and his cock pressed hot against Raiden’s stomach when Raiden sat up. “I can’t stop thinking about you. Your skin…” He lazily dragged his hand down Raiden’s cheek, either ignoring or not noticing Raiden’s withering glare. “Your mouth…” A thumb, brushing over Raiden’s lower lip. “Those long, gorgeous legs…” He leaned forwards again, rubbing his nose and mouth against Raiden’s neck, murmuring directly into his ear, feeling him up with his hand, “I want you screaming on my cock.”

 

“Is that so,” Raiden replied, feigning disinterest. Sam was breathing heavily against his neck, and his fingers were gripping Raiden’s hip hard enough to bruise, and it felt for all the world like Sam’s claws were a second away from bursting out and ripping through his side. There was a tension in his body that was just barely being kept in check- if basically dry-humping him counted as Sam keeping himself in check. 

 

It was scary. It was unpredictable. It was…

 

Raiden sucked in a deep breath as Sam bit his neck, hard enough to leave a mark in a place he’d have to wear a turtleneck to hide. It was  _ really hot. _

 

“Let me fuck you, I want to be inside you, feel how tight you are around me, want to fill you until you’re dripping.” Sam was pushing him down as he talked, voice a deep growl in Raiden’s ear that sent shivers up and down his spine. His entire body was rubbing along Raiden’s, itching for skin-to-skin contact. “I need it, I need _ you. _ I need to fuck you, please.”

 

Raiden’s head was swimming, a combination of Sam’s body heat, scent, and hand rucking his shirt up and rubbing up and down his side.

 

“Shit,” he muttered. “You have to promise something.”

 

“Anything. What is it?”

 

Taking his shoulders in both hands, Raiden pushed Sam back until they were eye to eye, making sure that despite his hormone addled state, he was still paying attention.

 

“Don’t hold back.”

 

It was a testament to how desperate Sam was that he didn’t question it at all. Instead, he grinned, exposing sharp canines, and snarled before winding his hand in Raiden’s shirt and  _ pulling,  _ literally ripping it off of Raiden’s body in tatters.

 

“Fuck-” Sam was biting down his chest, fingers digging into Raiden’s thighs, sure to leave bruises later, and in retaliation, Raiden grabbed his shoulders, leaving deep scratches in the skin there. “Come on. I know you can be rougher.”

 

“You really want it rougher than this?” With an almost feral growl, Sam grabbed him by the hips, unceremoniously flipping him onto his stomach, shoving his knees under him. There was the sound of something cracking sinuously, and Raiden could feel the body behind him shifting, changing, growing larger and stronger. The fingers digging into Raiden’s sides grew sharp, nails leaving stinging, bleeding gouges, and fur tickled the bare skin of his back. “Is this better?”

 

Sam’s voice had grown deeper, rumbling through Raiden’s body as he spoke. A long tongue licked up Raiden’s spine, and Raiden shivered, moaning softly as he turned his head slightly, taking in the sight of Sam’s powerful wolf form pressed up against him. A wide mouth full of sharp teeth, single arm ending in long fingers tipped with claws, covered in fur from head to toe. His triangular ears twitched, as did his thick, bushy tail. But the most notable part of his anatomy was the thick, red cock that hung between Sam’s thighs.

 

Well then. They  _ had _ messed around a little in the past with Sam’s wolf form, but never when he was so aggressively horny. Not entirely sure what to expect, but excited for it nonetheless, Raiden licked his lips, shifting his still-clothed hips up.

 

“Don’t tease me,” he said. “We both know what you really want.”

 

With a deep chuckle, Sam slid his hand down, resting it on Raiden’s waist for a second before his claws dug in, absolutely shredding Raiden’s jeans, and the boxers underneath them. His legs were pulled apart, exposing the cute pink slit of his pussy, already wet and throbbing with arousal, and Sam took a moment to run his fingers along it just to see Raiden twitch at the sensation before pressing the stiff, hot tip of his cock in between the swollen lips. 

 

“You have no idea what you are asking for,” Sam growled. His hand pressed against Raiden’s neck at the same time as he shoved himself forwards, and Raiden let out an  _ oomph  _ as he was pushed against the floor at the same time as he was penetrated, Sam sliding into his pussy until their hips were pressed together. Thoroughly unprepared for the sudden stretch- aside from the fact that almost skipped foreplay altogether, Sam was simply  _ larger  _ in this form- Raiden’s eyes rolled back, fingers grasping at nothing as he moaned, loud and unabashed, half in pain, half in pure, unadulterated pleasure. “I’m going to  _ ruin you, _ pretty boy.”

 

“Please,” Raiden gasped. The pressure against his neck was making him short of breath, a feeling that was only intensified when Sam shifted his hips, thrusting in and out, punching the breath out of him. His mouth hung open, tongue lolling out, clenching down as if that would keep Sam inside of him. Spread out almost impossibly tight on that thick shaft, all Raiden could do was stay there on his knees and take whatever Sam wanted to give him.

 

Where usually Sam would love to draw it out, play with Raiden’s clit until he was frustrated and begging, he didn’t have to patience for anything like that now. Instead, his attention was focused on something much simpler- fucking Raiden as hard as he possibly could. His hips slammed forwards in a brutal rhythm, pushing himself balls deep with every stroke.

 

“It feels so good,” Sam’s deep rumble sounded above him, harsh and broken with effort. His claws were digging into Raiden’s neck, and his long, warm tongue dragged against the little droplets of blood that welled up around the broken skin. “You’re taking my dick so well, so tight and wet- perfect-” He growled again, biting into Raiden’s shoulder, razor sharp teeth piercing deep enough to make Raiden let out a yelp of pain. “Tell me- tell me how much you love it.”

 

“Even now you can’t resist a chance to get me to stroke your ego, h-huh?” Impressed by the fact that he could still string together a complete sentence, Raiden turned his head as much as he could, watching Sam’s furry, elongated face screw up in pleasure. He smirked briefly, before a well-aimed stroke pulled another loud moan out of him and his eyes fluttered shut. Raiden could feel himself dripping, down his thighs, on the floor, and down the throbbing red cock impaling him, making filthy squelching noises with every slight movement.

 

“It’s not my  _ ego _ that needs stroking.” Furry belly pressing against his back, Sam lifted a leg up, getting into a better position to slam into Raiden with fast, hard thrusts with one knee and one foot on the ground, and Raiden felt a flutter in his stomach when he realized he was being  _ mounted, _ of all things. Like he was the one in heat, not Sam. “And even if you do not want to say it… your body communicates it so very well.”

 

“O-oh?”

 

Everything was blending together in a haze of heat, pressure, and the feeling of being fucked absolutely out of his mind. Even though they weren’t pinned down, Raiden felt like he couldn’t use his arms- they had simply turned to jelly by his sides. His thighs were trembling, only barely held up by shaking, weak knees. Sweat pooled behind his neck and dripped down his face.

 

“The way you rut back against me, demanding more… the way your cunt tightens around me, begging me to stay inside you… I’m going to give you what you want, pretty boy.” Sam’s hand moved from his neck to his hair, pulling his head back to make absolutely certain Raiden could hear him. “You’re going to get my knot.”

 

They’d never done that before, either. Sam had liked to entertain the idea, tease him with dirty talk about knotting him,  _ breeding him, _ but he’d never actually followed through on it. Not yet. 

 

“Shit,” Raiden gasped, “please.”

 

_ “Take it.” _

 

With that, Sam slammed into him, pinning him in place with their hips pressed together, letting out a sound that was half-moan, half-howl. Moments later, Raiden felt something start to swell inside of him, rubbing against his spongy walls, almost painfully thick. He clenched down around it, keening in pleasure as Sam throbbed inside of him, coming in thick, warm spurts. The feeling of being filled with warm cum, coupled with being stretched wide around Sam’s knot was too much, and with a shout, he came as well, writhing around as much as he was capable of in his position.

 

“Sam,” he moaned, eyes rolling back, tongue lolling, drool leaking down his chin. “It’s too much. It’s too much, It’s too much-” He could barely move, pinned between Sam’s heavy, muscular body and the unforgiving hardwood floor, head held back by fingers knotted in his hair, and trapped in place by the massive knot that had swelled up inside of him. The stimulation was getting to be too much, and Raiden gave a broken sob, eyes watering. “Please-”

 

“You are doing great, Raiden, don’t worry.” Sam’s cock was still pulsing inside of him, and with the little bit of mobility had returned to his arms, Raiden reached down to his stomach, feeling out the small bump that had formed in his abdomen. His head was a little light- was that really all cum? It felt like it. “Just a few more minutes.”

 

When Sam’s knot finally shrank down, he slid his soft cock out of Raiden and eased him onto his lap, arm cradling his neck and head. Raiden looked as debauched as he’d ever been, face wet with tears and saliva, shaking like a leaf. He was bleeding lightly, shoulders and neck marked with bites and scratches, and his stomach was still bulging out, though slowly deflating as cum leaked from his gaping, winking pussy down his legs, pooling messily on the floor underneath him, his hole stretched out too wide to keep anything inside. Beautiful.

 

“Ugh,” was the first thing out of Raiden’s mouth once he regained his capacity for speech. He still felt too blissed out to move, content to stay curled up against Sam’s furry chest and let the swelling go down. One of the benefits of his wolf form- much more comfortable than his human one. “That was… different.”

 

“Good, I hope.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Raiden pressed down slightly on his stomach, blushing at the ensuing wet noise as more cum was squeezed out of him. Once he had full motor function again, he was going to have to scrub if all off. There were few things he could imagine worse than having semen stains on his floor.

 

He was so busy thinking about it that he didn’t notice Sam getting hard again until the red tip of his cock poked his thigh, hot and insistent. Raiden frowned, shifting slightly to get a better view before raising an eyebrow at Sam, who shrugged.

 

“Ruts usually last up to a week, you know,” he said. His tail was wagging again, clawed hand gripping Raiden’s arm possessively, and Raiden could feel the soreness settling in between his legs already.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](rhysgore.tumblr.com) | [twitter](twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
